


Olympus Tales

by SaureeYingChoi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Dong Sicheng | WinWin as Thanatos, Dumified and Fluffed Greek Tales, Follows pre-Greek mythology as well, Huang Ren Jun as Ares, Jung Sungchan as Eros, Jung Yoonho | Jaehyun as Zeus, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung as Hera, Kim Jungwoo as Athena, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan as Apollo, Lee Jeno as Hephaestus, Lee Taeyong as Circe, Liu Yang Yang as Hermes, M/M, Mark Lee as Hecate, Moon Taeil as Artemis, Multi, Na Jaemin as Aphrodite, Nakamoto Yuta as Nemesis, Osaki Shotaro as Psyche, Park Jisung (NCT) as Hades, Qian Kun as Demeter, Slice of Life Greek Mythology Fusion, Suh Youngho | Johnny as Posiden, Ten as Dionysis, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery as Zagreus, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas as Nike, Xiao De Jun as Eris, Zhong Chen Le as Persephone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaureeYingChoi/pseuds/SaureeYingChoi
Summary: Hades and Persephone are the healthiest coupleDemeter is done with lifeAphrodite can't seem to get his relationships togetherHera has basically taken over Zeus's authorityApollo is an overprotective brotherAthena's gone sweetPosiden's a treatGods of magic are taking the leadZagreus is convinced Dionysis is his real dad (Even if Persephone says no)Nemesis is playing a deadly game between two romantic interestEros is in love, much to Aphrodite's displeasureNike and Hermes are just spectatorsand Eris fails miserably in trying to get Zagreus to notice him(What do you mean there's more? This is the perfect summary! Hermes tries seducing Athena? Oh, that's not gonna go well with Nike.)Just read that book if you want to know how the hell Olympus turned from darkness and misinformation to this chaotic mess.
Relationships: (Confirmed Relationships), (Developing Relationships / One Sided Relationships), (Past Relationships), Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Jung Sungchan/Osaki Shotaro, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Jungwoo/Liu Yang Yang, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Moon Taeil/A Lot of Dead People, Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta, Moon Taeil/Orion (Greek Mythology), Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	1. Blue Pomegranate

**Author's Note:**

> Each god had three forms.
> 
> Their actual form. What you are familiar with. 
> 
> Their mortal form. These vary on location. They simply just look like normal humans. 
> 
> Their God form. What I believe each god look like with very narrative bias. 
> 
> I based Persephone's appearance on the Persephone from the MOBA, Smite. I base Aphrodite on the Aphrodite from the mobile game, Fate Grand Order. I just really don't like Aphrodite blond.

Jisung is a possessive husband. Just look at Pirithous. He thought it would be a splendid idea to march down and demand that he marry Persephone. Let me tell you, that was not a bright idea. Not only did he face the wrath of Hades, but he dealt with a very hostile Kun. Of course, Pirithous is just one of many examples of why you don't dare contemplate approaching Chenle. There is an abundance of stories about the wrath of the King. Many of which are known. This tale is not about Hades, you see, but of the love of his life, Persephone. The gods recognise the queen better as Chenle.

Chenle is possessive and _far_ scarier than Jisung. An attempt at sending a romantic letter would result in the devastation of your crops. Touching Jisung in any way without Chenle's consent was a feeble-minded mistake. The rest of your life would be spent in desolation if you dared the act. Daring to declare that you would be a more suitable wife for Hades than Persephone herself? That was just a death sentence. Chenle did more to Minthe than just turn her into a mint plant. It's rumoured Minthe's blood stains the earth she died on. 

Gods and mortals alike knew it was best not to make the queen jealous. To do so would lead to a gruesome fate. Yet some still dare to get on Persephone's last nerve. This is the story of the Blue Pomegranate. The tale of a woman who dared to challenge Persephone's marriage. 

* * *

"Lele", Chenle sighed as Jaemin whined his name from a distance. The familiar goddess barged into the throne room and hurled himself on the queen. The day he chose to relax and play with his dogs was the same day Jaemin decided to go to him for his dilemmas. Chenle really should have seen this coming. 

"Nana", Chenle imitated the older's whiney tone," What do you want?"

"You!", Jaemin clung to Chenle like a koala. His grip was iron tight and unwilling. Chenle whined, attempting to push the goddess off but was met with resistance. 

"Jisungie!", Chenle cried out to his husband," Get your want to be mother!" 

"Sorry, love!", Jisung's voice echoed in the room," There was a seemingly random surge of souls today. I'm busy right now. Good Luck!"

Chenle huffed and cursed his husband under his breath. The coward couldn't even help his husband. Chenle looked down to meet Jaemin's sparkling eye," Let's go to the shopping district. 

"The human one?

" _No_ , the dragon one.", Jaemin rolled his eyes," Yes, the human one. Olympus is boring and doesn't have one."

"Last I checked, you're the goddess of three things. Sass is not one of them.", Chenle shoved the older off of him," What happened?" 

"What do you mean what happened?", Jaemin valued," Do I need a reason to hang out with one of my best friends?"

"Oh, the possibilities! Another fight between the lover boy and the husband? Is your son going behind your back again? Are you here to tell me there is going to be another mini Ares or tiny Hephaestus running around?", Jaemin blushed and smacked Chenle's shoulder. Chenle pushed in retaliation. The beauty pouted when he landed on the floor. 

"No, your most beautiful goddess is not pregnant, your majesty. It's not a possibility right now, anyways.", Jaemin muttered. 

"So it's a lovers' quarrel?", Chenle's interest peaked. He wasn't oblivious to the conflict between Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun. It served as great entertainment as there was a drought of drama in the Underworld. Chenle needed his fix. 

"Less of a quarrel and more of a war between three people. I'm waiting for them to run off into the sunset and leave me in the dust.", Jaemin groaned dramatically. He jumped up and dusted off his robes. He stomped out of the throne room, yelling in the distance," Get your damned mortal form on and let's go shopping!"

* * *

The district was as busy as they remembered. Each stall's owner was calling out random people, trying to pull in customers. Their assistants were yelling prices and product names over the noise of the crowd. People filled the rows, entertaining themselves with the goods being offered to them. 

"Shall we get gifts for everyone?", Jaemin glanced at Chenle. Chenle nodded and lifted his head," We could do that. How would we carry everything?"

"I'm not too worried about that, as of the moment. Where to start?".

The gods looked at their surrounding, noticing they were in the food market of the district. Chenle glanced at a seafood stall, a lady of wealth and her attendant conversing with the owner. Chenle gestured towards the booth," We can begin with seafood. Yuta is a fan."

"Give me all you have. Unless this toy exchange of yours won't see another time! Must you ignore who you're playing with?" the woman at the stand yelled at the merchant.

"My Lady", the assistant panicked," You must calm down. He's only working to hold his trade viable."

"What better to gain riches than selling all your product in one go? All I asked was for your oysters, all of them! Yet you still deny me even at a rich price!" the lady shrieked. 

"I'm going to need a good reason before I give you my entire stock.", the merchant gruffed. 

Jaemin reached out and rested his hand on the lady's shoulder. The lady jumped and frowned at Jaemin," What do you want?"

"I'm afraid you're causing a scene. Would it not be best to answer our friend's question?" Jaemin's smile captivated the woman. Her tension lessened though her attitude had not. She directed her frown at the merchant," I need the oysters to make an offering."

Chenle nearly laughed allowed. Who made her think that a mere batch of oysters would be an offering fit for the gods? 

"Offers are rare to have guaranteed results. Who is it you wish to offer to? Under what understanding?" It was clear Jaemin was using a charming appearance to his advantage. A woman as headstrong was not familiar with the moral of this city. 

"I wish to make an offering to Hades", She admitted. 

Chenle's eyebrows furrowed, a frown arose," Hades?"

"Yes, Hades.", this lady's attitude was really beginning to get on Chenle's nerves," That so-called wife of his is nothing but a useless girl taking up space. I'm clearly the better choice. At least I can fight my own battles."

The market way became silent, every person in the area hearing her word. Jaemin eyes widen," I know who you are now!"

"Every night, you're the one that leaves an offering to my husband!" Jaemin gave a radiant smile," Those flowers are a pleasant improvement in his shop. I am appreciative of them."

"Your husband?"

"But I'm afraid you've made a mistake.", he glowered," Persephone, would you be willing to give this one a lesson."

Chenle shed his robes on the ground. He dropped his mortal form, turning into the god they all worship. The female figure with long maroon locks, glowing teal orbs, and pink skin looked strangely natural. The dress of the goddess was most implicative of the Underworld. Tan and maroon cloth held together by pure silver and the divine blossoms of the pomegranate tree. 

It was not a common occurrence for Chenle to use the form of Persephone. His people were familiar with his most natural appearance and referred to him as Chenle. He cooly turned his gaze towards the woman," So you think you're a better fit for my husband? Aphrodite, your thoughts?"

"Well?", Jaemin pretended to think," Based on her offering? She's unfit." 

Jaemin followed Chenle's change in appearance. He took on a woman's form, a silk gown carelessly donned over his figure, leaving little to the imagination. Ginger curls concealed his exposed back. His appearance was consistent, Chenle had learned. To the eye of the beholder, every aspect was altered to their pleasure. Where one would see a freckled face, another would see a barren one.

"Does she not know that Hades doesn't like oysters?" Jaemin mocked. 

Chenle moved his hands on her chin," Prove to me you're worthy of being his wife. That you could be a better fit than I, his true love."

The lady was breathless; her eyes shook furiously. He blinked slowly," Five days. In five days, bring a blue pomegranate to the entrance of Hephastus' workshop. Fail to do so and, you will be punished."

* * *

"Isn't this a bit cruel, Chenle?"

"Whatever could you mean, Jisung?", Chenle spoke innocently. He took a bite from his pomegranate," She wanted to prove something. I just gave her a way to do it."

"This isn't proving anything, Lele. This is just bullying."

Chenle shrugged," Not my fault. She started it."

"Did you even tell her where the fruit tree is?"

"No." Chenle blinked," Was I suppose to?"

Jisung sighed," She's been looking in the Underworld for three days now."

"Oh. Well then.", Chenle gave the half-eaten fruit to Jisung," I'm going to do that now."

Jisung sighed as he watched Chenle skip his way out to find the lady. He had yet to actually get a name; he highly doubted Chenle cared to get one. He took a bite out of the pomegranate," Here's to another life lost to Chenle's pettiness." 


	2. Mother Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun, a petty man who does anything for his kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We were going to post this on the fifth U.S. time but our personal PreGreek encyclopedia got sick so we waited for them to do their edits. We would have never known who Zagreus was unless they didn't do a full in depth explanation about what he was and what he is now.

Demeter was a well-known god. As the goddess of nature, she was the representation of life. She was half of the balance that kept the world working. Without her, nothing would exist on the earth. The underworld would become the domain of all life. The gods knew well that the underworld was unfit for life without Persephone. Without Demeter, there would be no Persephone. 

Just as a place without death would not work, a world absent of death would never succeed. The lands would overpopulate, and an escape was impossible. Hopes and dreams would fall. The absence of death gave no motivation. Hades was there to settle the balance between life and death. 

Kun had always found it peculiar that only a small community understood the balance. Demeter's and Hades' worshippers recognised their significance. Without one, the other would overrun and ruin the perfect balance. 

What Kun had found most unusual is how scarce of his tales were told. His worshippers had many stories to tell yet, he was remembered for one thing. Demeter was the mother of the flower goddess. 

Kun wasn't going to lie; he despised the mortal's story. A tale that explained winter and Persephone's descent into the underworld was full of inaccuracies. To start off with, Chenle was not the goddess of flowers. He is the goddess of the underworld by birthright and a minor god in vegetation. He was the reason life in the underworld even exist. Flowers was his job, no one else's. 

Kun will agree that he did make Jisung come off as a bad guy. He will also acknowledge he treated Jisung unreasonably. Kun was being an overprotective parent. Even if he admits the latter grudgingly. 

What else did you expect? Chenle is Kun's baby. No parent is willing to let their baby marry without a fight. Kun could care less if it meant Chenle's got the land promised to him at birth. He had not wanted his baby to leave him. 

Kun halting the growth of nature was an act of pettiness. A way to make the gods feel bad for him and make Jisung the villain. He desperately wanted his baby back. After hearing the story the mortal conjured up, Kun decided a winter season was the best way to punish them. He didn't appreciate lies being spread about his son.

Kun felt guilty for the way he had treated Jisung. After all, he was just a kid in love. It took Kun a while to recognise that it was projecting. He hadn't got over his relationship with Chenle's father. A man who he will not name. Yes, he is an incredibly petty person. Who do you think Chenle got it from? 

It would be surprising to hear that it wasn't Chenle coming back that soothed Kun. It was his group of personal dorks that filled the void unknowingly. Dionysis, Thanatos, Nike, Eris, Hermes, and Zagreus was a very strange combination. 

Each of them was like a son to him- two are his legitimate grandchildren, even if they caused him headaches. He didn't know a god could get a headache until Yangyang destroyed a Dionysis temple. Kun still gets headaches thinking of it. They all caused him a lot of trouble, but he wouldn't trade it for the world. They were his babies, just like Chenle. 

* * *

"Hendery, I already told this many times before. Your father is not Ten.", it was one of those days. Hendery was trying to get Kun and Ten to say who his real father was, again. Everyone, or at least the gods, knew that Hendery's father couldn't be anyone other than Jisung. Chenle was loyal, obsessively so. 

"How would you know?" Kun sighed at the idiotic question. Jisung really needed to have a talk with Hendery before everyone loses their minds. 

"I'm done with this kid. I'm going to find Dejun." Kun left Hendery and Ten to their own devices. Kun blew and stumbled back when he collided with another. 

"Son of a- Kun?" Kun froze. He knew that voice.

"Johnny?" Kun's eyes met with the ocean god. Kun scrambled to his feet," I- um. I have to go find Xiaojun. If you'll excuse me."

"Wait, Kun!" Kun rushed out the gates of Olympus. He kept running until he reached his temple. Kun took a moment to breathe, double-checking he had not been followed. He rested his hand on the entrance. A cry echoed through the building. 

"Hello?" Kun pushed the doors to the entrance, " I overheard crying. Is there anything upsetting you?"

Kun spotted a figure curled up by the window at his statue. The goddess trod carefully, avoiding unnecessary noise; he hadn't wished to disturb the unsettled soul. He kneeled and stretched his hand on their back. 

The silhouette sniffled," Kun?"

"Dejunnie? Oh, hun." he pulled the younger into his embrace," What caused you to be so distraught?"

"Does he hate me? Is that why he continually overlooks me?" Xiaojun sobbed in Kun's arms.

"Who are you talking about?"

Kun managed to get a name in between hiccups and sobs: Hendery. Kun couldn't determine whether he was surprised or expected this. He's going to need to teach that kid a lesson after this. 

* * *

"What happened to my grapes?! Dad! Did you do this?" Hendery freaked out as he tried finding any surviving grapevines. 

Chenle gave a coy smile, "I would never touch your precious garden, Hendery. What makes you think I would do such a thing?"

"You're the only one who has control over vegetation here. Who else would?" Chenle rolled his eyes at the accusation. He wasn't the only one capable of vegetation in the underworld. Kun was just as proficient.

"Despite your hard-headed belief, it was not me this time. The person that did this may be trying to send you a message?" Chenle almost groaned when his son gave an unknowing look," What message sends from turning my grapes into green tea leaves?"

"Kunhang you, idiot."

"Hey-", Chenle smacked the back of his head," Who of your friends likes green tea, Guanheng?" 

"Green tea-- Xiaojun? What does he have to do with this?"

Chenle blinked before sighing in disappointment, "That's it, I'm disowning you."

"Wait, no! Please come back! I really am confused!"


	3. Lost Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Urania and Pandemos traits of Aphrodite go missing and love turns into hate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hera's appearance is inspired by the game SMITE's version. We really like SMITE in this household.
> 
> We did Jaemin dirty, but at least we didn't do him dirty by making him an unlovable hoe. He's just insecure.
> 
> We also are very aware we write like a tragedy play. 50% dialogue, 50% narrator, and 100% pulling out our own asses. 
> 
> We should really start labelling who's writing what in these notes.

Aphrodite, the godess of love. The title mocked him. Why should he represent anything associated with love? Jaemin couldn't hold a solid relationship. It seemed he never had a chance to have a healthy and loving relationship. 

Jaemin didn't have any parents. He was birthed from sea foam and took his first breath in a scallop shell. He never had the chance to experience a childhood like many of the other gods as he was born into the body of a young man. Zeus, Hera, Circe, and Hecate were the ones to bring him up and get him on his feet. A parent's love was already perfected by Demeter. 

Jaemin hadn't done well with friends. He made good friends with Haechan and Chenle, but he was merely a second choice. Haechan was obsessed with his brother, killing anyone that got too close. Despite being the younger twin, he acted as the protective elder. 

Chenle was a good friend who spent plenty of time with him when possible. His priority was always with Jisung, on the other hand. He'd drop anything for him in a moment. It wasn't a critical trait, of course. Jaemin just wished he had that friend by his side Apollo and Artemis or Athena and Nike. Philotes had friendship under the wraps, anyways. Along with very lewd things.

Jaemin's relationship with his children wasn't the best. Okay, let's face it, it was going terrible. The twins hardly look at him, let alone talk to him. He sent his only mortal son off to war. He _had_ a decent relationship with his daughter, but she could care less about Jaemin. Sungchan was the only one of his children he had a proper relationship with. 

Unfortunately, their relationship has weakened in recent time. Ever since Sungchan has been living with Shotaro, he's distanced himself. Sungchan no longer talked to him about everything. He went behind Jaemin's back and did things Jaemin would never approve of. Jaemin feels like he's failed as a parent. 

The representation of affection between lovers? That one stung. In the eyes of mortals, he was just a whorish goddess that slept with anyone she pleases. Of course, he would have an affair. He was married to the ugliest god, after all. Why would the embodiment of beauty want to be stuck with a lust struck beast? If Aphrodite wanted a monster, why not go for an attractive one?

Jaemin hated it all. He despised everyone who believed it. Jeno isn't a beast- he is an artist. He put his heart and soul into every work and into every project. He created perfection and invented flaws. Jeno was the perfect god that showed what it was like to be true. Imperfections damned, he had none. He was perfection. 

Renjun wasn't just some hunk of a man that fed of the misery created from war. He was something so much more. He embodied what people couldn't grasp. Every word that was meant to humiliate him, he just took. He let every lie spread by mortals hit him. He is passion, bravery, and gave nothing but strength and love. No one understood that he is more than just the agony of war. He's there to send a message, and it's a meaningful one. 

They are both judged and discriminated against by the very people that seek their help. Yet, no matter how many centuries pass, they stood firm. They demonstrated a depth and were more than their false image. They weren't lusting monsters that only wanted him for...his....looks......right?

* * *

"Yet you keep coming back for him! What do you want from me? Is it to take him from me? To ruin another marriage!"

"It's not a happy marriage to being with! You hold him down when he could be doing great things by my side! Yet he stays here and helps you create worthless decore."

"You only want him because you want to have an attractive thing by your side!"

"You only think of him as a pretty thing? Clearly, you need to do your research. You don't even love him, do you? You just wanted to fill the void with comely little things. Just like your worthless creations!"

Jaemin cleared the stray tear on his cheek. This was all his fault. Before the marriage, Jeno and Renjun used to be so close. If he had just said no to Doyoung's proposition, none of this would have ever happened. Jeno would be with someone he actually loves. Someone that he could set his heart into just as he does his creations. Maybe, Renjun would have found the perfect spouse. Married to a person who can stand by his side and fight. If he wasn't here, they would still be best friends. 

Tears leaked out of his eyes as he pushed the opened the forge doors. The two muted and snapped their attention to him," Jaemin?"

"I don't think I can do this anymore.", Jaemin sobbed and placed a pair of rings on a workbench," I'm so sorry. To both of you. This is all my fault." 

Jaemin bolted out of the forge, his now-former lovers left behind in shock. He ran and kept running until he reached the place he truly belonged.

* * *

"Xiaojun, I found you." Dejun felt a surge of irritation run through him. 

"What is it now?", Dejun was taken aback by his own voice. He hadn't meant for it to come out so aggressive.

Hendery grimaced," What's wrong with you? I just came over to see if you wanted to do something with me."

"And what would that be, Hendery?", Dejun snapped," Here to pull me into another one of your petty schemes? Or are you here to drag me to an ever so exciting adventure just to ignore my presence?"

Hendery was taken aback. Dejun had a foreboding glare on his features, and the atmosphere became tense. Hendery was slow in his advance, gently he took Dejun into his embrace," Dejun, do you hate me?"

Dejun felt overwhelmed. He didn't know how to respond; he couldn't answer.

* * *

Winwin enjoyed the peaceful moments. Those moments where no one would bother him, no life needed reaping. It was a pleasant break, even if it was a short one. He gave a silent sigh when he heard the footsteps of a familiar personality. He peeled his eyes open and met with the avenger's orbs. 

"Is there something you need, Yuta?" he prepared for Yuta's usual shenanigans. The overly affectionate touches and flirtatious words. Sicheng was shocked to find only cold eyes and straight lips. 

"You have yet to give me a report today, Sicheng." Yuta was frank. 

Winwin's lips parted, but no sound came out. Yuta sighed and gave his own report. He walked away without another word. 

"Is the apocalypse coming?" Sicheng asked himself.

* * *

Jisung stood over the gates of hell, spectating the crowds of the deceased. Something felt off. More people were dying than usual, and it wasn't from any battles. Many people had taken their lives for seemingly no reason. Others that lived in the most loving households had suddenly become the victims of domestic abuse.

There were so many sudden deaths that seemed so out of place. Chenle embraced his husband's torso and rested his head. Jisung ran a hand through Chenle's hair and caressed his cheek.

"Something's wrong," Chenle muttered. Jisung gazed into his lover's eyes. Chenle's eyes were glazed with tears, and he seemed shakey. 

"It feels like something is missing. Or something is trying to run away from us."

Jisung's eyebrows furrowed," What do you mean, dove?"

"When was the last time we saw Jaemin?"

"We saw him at the last dinner. Do you not recall?"

"That was over a week ago.", Jisung was beginning to understand Chenle's concerned. Jisung gave Chenle a heartful kiss," Go find him."

* * *

"Doyoung!"

"Chenle?" Doyoung steadied the young goddess," Why the hurry?"

"Where is he?" "Who?" "Jaemin!"

"Chenle, you need to relax.", Doyoung let Chenle take a moment to calm down and gather his thoughts. 

"When was the last time anyone has seen Jaemin?"

"Jaehyun and I last saw him at the Dinner." Doyoung answered," Why do you ask?"

"The love human's hold is fading. It's starting to affect other gods as well. I believe Jaemin might be correlated. I need to talk to him."

"Alright. I'll check in with Jeno and Renjun. Why don't you ask Hyuck? He and Taeil should be at their usual spot.", Chenle thanked him.

Doyoung made his way over to the forge. He knocked on the door. When he didn't receive a response, Doyoung forced the doors open. He spotted Jeno huddled in a corner, twirling an unidentifiable object in his hand.

"Jeno?", Doyoung crouched in front of the smith. He gently clasped Jeno's hand and revealed what he was messing with. 

Doyoung's eyes widen," These rings. Jeno, why do you have these?"

"He left", Jeno's voice cracked," He said he was done. We were so obsessed with who could have him. We both lost him."

"Where did he go, Jeno?"

Jeno shook his head," I don't know. We couldn't find him."

"Where haven't you checked?"

"Sparta", Jeno whispered out," He swore he'd never go back to that temple."

* * *

"Jaemin!" Doyoung cried out. He ran around frantically looking for the Goddess of War. It felt so strange referring to Jaemin as such again. 

"Where is it?" Doyoung whined. The Spartans were still avid worshippers of Areia Aphrodite. Why would such a precious temple so hard to find? 

"You!" Doyoung dropped his mortal appearance and appeared as Hera. The woman gasped and dropped her bag. 

"Where is the original temple of Areia?" Doyoung demanded. 

"At the flat in the mountains."

Doyoung cursed loudly. How the hell was he supposed to get up there? He may be a goddess, but he had no powers that assisted in travelling. He did the one thing he knew would work. 

"Circe!" Doyoung's voice reached throughout all of Greece," Bring me the Areia temple! You owe me one!"

Doyoung could feel the eye roll measures away. A flash of light hit him, and he found himself in front of the temple he's desired. He tackled Jaemin the moment he saw him. 

"Do- Doie?" Jaemin spoke in a raspy voice," Why are you here?"

"What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here?" Doyoung dropped his hands on the younger's shoulders," Jaemin, you haven't been seen since the last dinner. Love is fading, and when we were looking for you, I found Jeno broken because you wanted a divorce. Nana, what happened?"

"I failed you," Jaemin uttered. "You gave me so much, but I put it all to waste. You gave me the perfect husband, but I ruined it with an affair. It was with his best friend of all people. I damaged my marriage, and I destroyed their relationship. I have no friends other than Haechan and Chenle, both of who I see sparingly. I have been nothing but a burden to you and Jaehyun since day one. My own children hate me no matter what I do."

Jaemin let out a sob," I don't deserve to be loved and don't have any right to be the epitome of it. It would be best if I go back to being Areia. Just a pretty little thing that happens to be a goddess of war."

Doyoung chest felt heavy. There was so much going on behind that smile. Doyoung saw him, yet it never crossed him to ask Jaemin a simple question. 

"I'm never going to hear the end of this from Taeyong."

"Wha--"

In the spur of the moment, Doyoung did just one thing. He had kissed Jaemin. He had an iron-clad grip on Jaemin's head and pressed his lips on the latter's. He held the passionate kiss, and when he was finished, he pulled back moderately. He almost laughed at the stunned face of the other. 

"It felt wrong?", Doyoung questioned. 

"Why did you do it?"

"To get you to understand what love really is. Everyone deserves love. What makes you so different? Everyone in Olympus loves you. Have you ever considered why that is?" Jaemin had no voice as Doyoung placed something in his hands. 

"My rings."

"Jaemin, you have so much love to give. All you've ever done is try to make others happy, and it led to your heartbreak. Your affair with Renjun wasn't to betray Jeno. It was the opposite, wasn't it?"

"He despises me.", Jaemin clenched his fist to his chest," I thought if I were to have an affair that he would divorce me. I would be the villain, and he would be the one who gets the happy ending. I was a fool to think it would work like that. I just ended up in love with a husband who hates me and another who I ruined the life of."

"Look at the rings, and tell me, can you really believe that."

Jaemin looked at the rings. They were pulsing a deep blue, unlike what he had ever seen before. They were usually a bold red. Their light never once stuttered. He looked to Doyoung for answers. 

"When we made these rings, we had made them represent the love Jeno and Renjun hold for you. Each colour holds a distinct meaning. Red is their unburning passion and love for you. Black is no love at all. I would dare even say hate."

"and Blue?"

"Blue means they're heartbroken", Doyoung answered. 

Jaemin laughed helplessly," I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid. Just confused and ever so selfless." Doyoung wiped the tears off his face," I do think it's time the three of you sit down and have a civil talk."

"I'm sorry, Doie. I've made you so much trouble."

Doyoung chuckled," You've done nothing of the sort. I should have noticed sooner. Let's go home."

Jaemin smiled and took Doyoung's hand. The oldest shifted back to Hera," Circe!"

A flash of light hit them both. Doyoung grumbled when his dress was soaked and muddied. Taeyong had teleported them in the middle of an Olympus pond. Jaemin laughed bashfully.

"When I get my hands on him, I swear that will be his end."

"Sorry, Hera! I meant to teleport only Aphrodite into the lake. You were supposed to be with the pigs."

"You little-- That's it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Circe are a strange combination but Doyoung and Taeyong will be just right.


End file.
